Pick-up trucks are one of the most popular and versatile vehicles in use today. Pick-up trucks typically have an enclosed cab and an open cargo box in the rear of the truck. The open cargo box allows all types of things to be quickly and easily loaded, carried and unloaded. Despite this versatility, the open cargo box has multiple significant disadvantages. First, with the box tailgate closed, the box creates significant air turbulence and drag on the truck, especially at high speeds. This reduces the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and may also add to the noise level within the cab. Another disadvantage is the complete lack of security. Anything in an open box can be quickly and easily stolen. The open cargo box also leaves the contents of the box exposed to the weather.
Various types of box covers have been proposed to overcome these problems. In a primitive form, a box cover may simply be a piece of canvas or vinyl fitted over the top of the box and tied down to the truck. More sophisticated covers made of metal, fiberglass, and plastic have also been used. Still, various disadvantages remain. Many covers leak, allowing rain to enter the box where it can damage the contents of the box, or increase corrosion of the box itself. Other covers may be time consuming and difficult to install. Some covers tend to permanently fully or partially close off areas of the cargo box, or make it very difficult to reach into a front or rear end of the box. Accordingly, an improved pick-up truck cargo box cover is needed.